


How to Train Your Kageyama

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And being cute in the end awww., Cute, Fluff, It's really just them watching movie., M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Are you saying that I’m like… the dragon?”</p><p>“Toothless? Yes.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘what’? Don’t you like Toothless?”</p><p>Taking break from volleyball match marathon, Hinata and Kageyama watched 'How to Train Your Dragons' to discover a new chapter on their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that someone probably has done this before, but... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Hey, Kageyama, have you ever go to the adult section of video rental like this?”

“Of course not, Dumbass. Shut up now, you’re like sixteen.”

“Oh my God, you’re literally half a year younger than me! _You_ shut up.”

Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s head and squishing it, making Hinata squirmed and wailed. A “ssshhh” from the lady on the counter made Kageyama stopped.

It was a cold afternoon at the beginning of December. Hinata was staying over for the weekend at Kageyama’s house so they could watch some international volleyball matches from Coach Ukai. At Sunday morning, when on a rare occurrence his mother stayed for breakfast, she looked at his son and Hinata and asked whether their life was filled with only volleyball. Hinata said that it was obvious. She suggested that they do something different for a change of pace and Kageyama wondered whether she was right.

Nevertheless, Hinata said that his mother was right and so they took bus to the downtown to rent some film. Kageyama had no gaming console and there wasn’t really anything interesting on television. (They both checked the TV schedule on newspaper after breakfast.)

So how did they end up arguing again?

Kageyama had no idea about any popular movie or any movie he wanted to watch at all. The last supposedly popular movie he watched was about robot when he was in elementary school.

But Hinata knew a thing or two about popular movies, thanks to Natsu, mostly.

“Hey, Kageyama, let’s rent this,” Hinata waved a box in front of Kageyama.

Kageyama raised one eyebrow, “’How to Train Your Dragon’?”

“Have you watched this before, Kageyama?”

“No. Is it really step-by-step on how to train a dragon? But… there’s no such thing as dragon.”

Hinata scowled at Kageyama like Kageyama just gave him a terrible toss. “You definitely need to watch this.”

They paid for the movie and waited by the bus stop.

“Why do I definitely need to watch ‘How to Train Your Dragon’?” asked Kageyama when they climbed to their bus.

Hinata smiled, “Because there’s a character that reminds me of you!”

Kageyama imagined a dragon trainer with determination to be the best dragon trainer ever.

 _Well,_ he sighed as he tugged Hinata's arm to sit beside him, _It’s not bad to watch cartoon fantasy winged creatures sometimes_.

*)*

Kageyama got message from his mother that she wouldn’t be home until twelve at night and his father would return next week. Kageyama replied (“Ok. Good luck with your work.”), then opened the fridge door to get drinks for Hinata and him.

Kageyama thought that somehow it was like Hinata to fancy a movie with dragon. Maybe Hinata thought that having a dragon would make his journey over the hill easier. Though, if Hinata did have a dragon, Kageyama wouldn’t know where he would keep it until school and practice time was over.

“Here,” Kageyama handed Hinata’s glass of orange juice and sat beside the orange-haired boy.

Hinata smiled a lot since they got the movie and Kageyama was rather positive the movie was going to be good.

It was set on a faraway Viking island in an old time. Kageyama let himself enjoyed the action and chuckled at the scenes of not-very-heroic main character.

“Hiccup sucks,” he said nonchalantly.

Hinata mumbled an incoherent word, his eyes on the screen.

“You’re not going to say Hiccup is like me, right?” Kageyama shuffled on his seat.

Hinata finally looked at him, “Do you feel like him, though?”

“Nah,” Kageyama exhaled. “He’s more like you. Weird idea of doing things but no real capability of doing it—owww! Owww!!! You don’t just punch someone’s stomach, Hinata!”

Hinata stuck his tongue out to Kageyama and they returned their sight to the screen. Hiccup was finally found the dragon he shot.

But he didn’t kill the dragon.

“Hiccup really sucks,” said Kageyama, earning another stomach-punch from Hinata.

Hinata might have formidable stamina, but his power wasn’t much against Kageyama’s stomach, so Kageyama used the chance to grab Hinata’s neck and mess with his hair.

“Ah! I give up! I give up! Let’s watch the movie again, Kageyama!” pleaded Hinata.

Kageyama released him and they witnessed how Hiccup befriended the dragon instead.

When Hiccup finally got to the point of riding the dragon to fly, Kageyama finally realized something.

“Hinata.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you saying that I’m like… the dragon?”

“Toothless? Yes.”

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? Don’t you like Toothless?”

“Are you saying that I do whatever I want and also really scary and eat a lot?”

“Well, yeah?”

This time he lunged to Hinata but Hinata laughed at Kageyama messing with his head instead.

“Hey!” said Hinata, breath short from laughing. “ _I_ like Toothless!” he said like it was solving the problem.

Kageyama looked at Toothless on the screen. Toothles was indeed rather cool looking. Not to mention, he was a rare, powerful dragon. Kageyama remembered a little on how people call him ‘genius’ setter. Maybe he knew a little how Toothless feel.

“You start to like the idea,” Hinata wiggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t,” Kageyama tightened his lips together.

“No?”

“No.”

Hinata shrugged and they watched the scene unveiled again. This time, Astrid, a friend of Hiccup from the village, discovered that Hiccup was keeping a dragon.

Kageyama sighed. “Toothless can’t even fly without Hiccup,” he pointed out.

“Yes,” Hinata nodded. “Toothless needs Hiccup to fly. But then they become amazing. Isn’t it like team working? You are great, amazing even, as a setter. But if you’re just being a Toothless and fly on your own, things aren’t going to get better.”

“Are you saying that I must get shot, fall down and broke my tail to get better?” Kageyama gritted his teeth, unwillingly recalled the moment he tossed to no one in junior high.

“Well…” Hinata averted his gaze from Kageyama’s face. He probably realized he was touching sensitive subject. “But then Toothless get to meet Hiccup! You’ll see how it changes everything for good at the end.”

So they sat in silence until the credit unfolded. Hiccup’s friendship with Toothless saved the village and now all Vikings and dragons were friends.

The first thing Kageyama said was, “So… are you Hiccup?”

“Huh?” Hinata turned his head so fast to Kageyama’s direction.

“I mean, you’re both seem really incompetent in the beginning.”

“Why you! Are you asking for a fight, Stupid Kageyama?”

Kageyama sighed and placed his palm on his Hinata’s head, but this time gently, “I said ‘in the beginning’, Dumbass. Listen when people talk.”

“Eh? Eh? Does this mean that I’m competent now?” Hinata grinned from ear to ear to Kageyama.

Kageyama nodded.

Hinata’s smile was really like sunshine. “I see! So I’m Hiccup and you’re Toothless? That is so cool! We’re not very good on our own, but together, we’re invincible, right?”

Kageyama had to use all his strength to look at Hinata’s smile and nodded, “Yes. That is right.”

Hinata suddenly jumped at him and hugged him sideway. Kageyama froze, but his palm eventually found its way to pat Hinata’s back.

“It was a good movie,” Kageyama mumbled, patting Hinata’s back. “Thanks for making me watch it, um, Partner.”

Hinata’s laughter was ringing so beautifully on Kageyama’s ears. “No problem, My Toothless!”

“… That is so embarrassing. Don’t ever say that again, Hinata,” Kageyama pushed Hinata away.

Hinata just laughed again, “I won’t do that in public.”

“Shut up, Formerly-Incompetent Hiccup!”

Hinata lunged at Kageyama again and they had tickle fight until they ran out of energy. Hinata fell asleep somehow after they went silent for long time, so Kageyama sleepily lifted Hinata to his bed, where he joined Hinata a moment later for a peaceful Sunday nap.

*)*

~Omake~

“Kageyama, let me ride you.”

“What the fuck???”

“Come on, Toothless!”

Kageyama didn’t know why he did crouched down with his palm and knees on the ground after dinner for Hinata’s silly request.

And he didn’t really expect Hinata to sit on his back.

“Uwooohhh!!! Your back is, like, really hard, Kageyama! Your back muscle is nice!” Hinata put his palms all over Kageyama’s back before nonchalantly slapping Kageyama’s butt. “Okay! Now fly—to the bathroom! We must brush our teeth before bed or they would go bad!”

Listening to Hinata singing the teeth-brushing song—Kageyama imagined he did it with Natsu a lot—he did walked in all four to the bathroom. Hinata was slightly heavier than Kageyama imagined, but he supposed Hinata had to have somewhere to store those muscles and stamina somewhere on this body. Despite Hinata's weight, Kageyama felt like he wouldn't mind carrying Hinata around the house while Hinata played pretend that Kageyama was his flightless dragon. Kageyama thought that maybe Hinata did become some sort of horse to be rode on by his little sister a lot, so Kageyama was completely okay with doing the opposite for Hinata.

“Faster!” Hinata slapped his butt again.

Kageyama lost it.

He tried to stand, but Hinata grabbed on his shoulders. They rolled a couple of times before they ended up with Kageyama’s face on Hinata’s chest. His armpits were upon Hinta’s hips as he lied down between Hinata’s open legs. Kageyama groaned as Hinata's inner thighs tightening around his torso.

Hinata was on the floor, laughing for reasons Kageyama didn’t really understand. He thought Hinata would be upset if his dragon wasn't even competent enough to have his butt slapped, but Kageyama supposed he was wrong.

Hinata cupped Kageyama’s face with his palms and his laughter was reduced to soft chuckle.

“ _My_ Toothless,” he whispered as he stared Kageyama through half-lidded eyes.

Kageyama felt like he just basked into a bath tub full of warm, steamy water because he felt tingly, warm, and comfortable to the end of his fingers. He saw Hinata this close, so close that Kageyama could see how Hinata's eyelashes were in the same fiery colours with his messy hair, a lot of times, but he never really felt like basking in Hinata's chest and warmth so badly.

Kageyama nuzzled his cheeks into Hinata’s palms.

Hinata made a very unmanly squealing sound as he rubbed and patted Kageyama’s head some more. Hinata’s hands were warm and his body too and his eyes were really big and cute and his laughter reverberated into Kageyama’s body.

Kageyama groaned and gave up to control himself.

Still lying between Hinata’s legs, Kageyama used his hands to support his body as he leaned forward to kiss _his_ Hiccup.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a mess. I'm sorry. I wanted to do short, like, 500-words drabble, but it grew???
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it or something.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
